


Sarah Cameron Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Sarah Cameron imagines from my Tumblr
Relationships: Sarah Cameron/Reader





	Sarah Cameron Imagines

Sarah couldn’t get you out of her head. You have taken up permanent residence ever since she first saw you at the Boneyard. You were standing by the fire, laughing at something your friend said. She wanted to be responsible for that sound, for making you smile. She didn’t even know you, but she still felt that way. You disappeared before Sarah worked up the courage to go over and speak to you. She thought that these feelings would be fleeting but then she saw you again walking around town and then again at the Wreck. Each time you would disappear before she had a chance to speak to you.

What Sarah didn’t know was that she also caught your eye. You were intrigued by her. She wasn't like the other kooks. She was different and you liked that. You wanted to talk to her and get to know her but every time you get interrupted. Your friends warned you about her saying that she was bad news. You ignored their warnings though.

It was at another party that you saw her again. You downed the rest of your drink, working up the courage to go over to Sarah. She was standing alone, arms crossed as she was holding a red solo cup. "Hey Sarah." You greeted, making her jump, her eyes wide surprised that you were standing before her.

"Y-you know my name?" She stuttered out, the first thing that came to her head. She cursed to herself of how stupid she sounded.

"Of course I do." You grinned before introducing yourself. "I'm Y/N."

"Hey, I'm Sarah although you already knew that." She blushed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You’re cute when you’re all flustered." You giggled making her blush even harder. "I’ve seen you around and just wanted to introduce myself and give you my number if you ever wanted to hang out."

"Yeah I’d like that." Sarah said and you handed her a piece of paper with your number on. She looked at the note with a smile. You definitely weren’t leaving her thoughts anytime soon.


End file.
